205 Live (August 29, 2017)
The August 29, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas on August 29, 2017. Summary After spending a few weeks worried about an attack from Gentleman Jack Gallagher, The Brian Kendrick evened the psychological playing field with his aggressive nemesis one week ago. Prior to their slated Gentlemen's Duel, Kendrick had a clown engage Gallagher and then used the distraction to launch an attack on his own. This week, The Man with a Plan looked to use a No Disqualification Match to prove to Gentleman Jack and the WWE Universe that he is the better competitor. Both Gallagher and Kendrick made their way to the ring with laser sharp focus, but as Kendrick began screaming at his opponent after the opening bell, Gallagher remained stoic – refusing to let The Man with a Plan gain a psychological advantage. However, when Kendrick charged forward, Gallagher attacked, backing Kendrick into a corner before using his umbrella to drive The Man with a Plan from the ring. Outside the ring, the two rivals battled among the WWE Universe, with Gallagher's aggression giving him a clear and decisive advantage. The British Superstar methodically attacked Kendrick, using foreign objects and the environment in the arena to his advantage. Kendrick struggled to mount any offense until he struck with a Kendo stick as Gallagher prepared the announce table. The Man with a Plan then took control of the bout, using the steel steps to stun his opponent before tying Gallagher up to the ring apron and attacking with the Kendo stick. The damage was done as Kendrick's rage took over, forcing the official to check Gallagher's condition. After the official allowed Gallagher to continue, Kendrick drove Gallagher into the ring bell with a DDT before locking in The Captain's Hook, using the Kendo stick as leverage and securing the win. Two weeks ago on WWE 205 Live, Rich Swann was distracted during his match with Ariya Daivari when TJP emerged with an apparent leg injury. The distraction was enough for The Persian Lion to claim victory, despite The Duke of Dab's claims he did not intend for Swann to lose the match. Last week, TJP claimed that he suffered the leg injury during the last match between the two, citing that their rivalry had gone too far, ultimately encouraging Swann to focus on defeating Daivari this week. As the match got underway, TJP joined Corey Graves and Vic Joseph on commentary, providing an update on his injured knee and noting that the rivalry between him and Swann is, for all intents and purposes, over. Despite both having a win against the other, The Duke of Dab made note that he was the victor of the war. Inside the ring, Swann and Daivari battled back and forth, Swann using his incredible speed to equalize his opponent's strength and aggressive tendencies. However, Daivari took control of the match by driving Swann face-first into the announce table. Tossing Swann back into the ring, The Persian Lion took TJP's crutch and made his way back toward the ring. In an effort to save his friend, The Duke of Dab grabbed the crutch, leading to a second staredown with Daivari. Refocusing his attention on the match, The Persian Lion bolted back into the ring but Swann rolled him up for the win. Irate, Daivari charged at The Fil-Am Flash. However, when the pair made it back into the ring, TJP was suddenly without injury – to the surprise of Rich Swann and the WWE Universe. After leaving Daivari down, TJP tried to celebrate with Swann, who simply handed The Duke of Dab his crutch and left the ring both confused and suspicious. TJP then added insult to injury and nailed Daivari with The Detonation Kick, proving he was fully healed, if injured at all. Since announcing his presence on WWE 205 Live in front of WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville last week, Enzo Amore has been looking to make waves and shake up the entire Cruiserweight division. On Raw, he defeated Noam Dar, marking his first official victory as a Cruiserweight. Before teaming with Cedric Alexander and Gran Metalik tonight, Enzo held an impromptu strategy session that appeared to make his tag team partners a bit cautiously optimistic about The Certified G's plan. Before the match got underway, Enzo made sure to show off his gift of gab to the delight of the WWE Universe, insulting his three opponents. The Realest Guy in the Room started the match against Drew Gulak, who wanted nothing more than to demonstrate his technical prowess against the loudmouthed Superstar. Just as rivals Cedric Alexander and Tony Nese were tagged in, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville was shown observing the battle from the locker room. Alexander used his incredible speed to his advantage, leaving Nese reeling before tagging Enzo back into the ring. The Premier Athlete then turned the tables and began to berate Enzo for joining the Cruiserweight division. However, Enzo quickly recovered and scored a near-fall before an all-out brawl between all six Superstars broke loose. Alexander and Metalik added an exclamation point with a synchronized high-risk move to the outside, but as Enzo prepared to follow suit, The Premier Athlete regained control. Enzo struggled to regain an offensive advantage and was even mocked by Nese Cedric Alexander tagged himself back in. Despite a fast-paced assault from Alexander, Nese took advantage of a distraction from Dar, giving The Premier Athlete the advantage. As Enzo tried to get involved, he inadvertently distracted the referee, allowing The Scottish Supernova to unload on Alexander. Battling through an offensive from Gulak, Alexander managed to tag in Gran Metalik who immediately put on a lucha libre clinic at the expense of Nese. Unfortunately for Metalik, Gulak pulled Nese away from a high-risk move. However, Alexander took down Gulak and Nese, allowing Metalik to make the tag to The Certified G. Fired up, Enzo took down both Nese and Dar. After rolling The Scottish Supernova out of the ring, Enzo countered a pinfall from The Premier Athlete with one of his own – using the ropes as leverage – to pick up a hard-fought victory for his team. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick defeated Jack Gallagher in a No Disqualification Match *Rich Swann defeated Ariya Daivari *Cedric Alexander, Enzo Amore & Gran Metalik defeated Drew Gulak, Noam Dar & Tony Nese *Dark Match: Natalya © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-29-17 205 LIve 1.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 2.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 3.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 4.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 5.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 6.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 7.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 8.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 9.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 10.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 11.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 12.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 13.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 14.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 15.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 16.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 17.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 18.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 19.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 20.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 21.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 22.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 23.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 24.jpg 8-29-17 205 LIve 25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #40 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #40 at WWE.com * 205 Live #40 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events